39 Zutara Drabbles until Christmas!
by daydreaminkid12
Summary: The return of my drabbleaday series! 39 Zutara drabbles, up until the 25th. Newest one, All Good Things Come to an End. 'But all he could think about..'
1. Promise

The fire flickered softly against the sleeping teenagers- and Iroh. The old man thought his nephew was asleep, so he was startled when Zuko asked him-

"Do you know what happened to her?"

He looked at Zuko, who circled his arms around the sleeping Katara's waist and added,

"My mother, I mean."

Iroh sighed and closed his eyes, seeing a story play out- Ursa, who hated the war, begging the Fire Lord to stop.

The night she was banished-and killed, for all Iroh knew- and her face, pleading him;

_"Don't tell my children, Iroh. Please." _There was a yell, and desperately, she added, _"Protect them."_

_"From what?" _He had whispered, looking nervously around.

_"The war...Their father. Please."_

He could only nod, and she was gone.

Zuko didn't look at him, instead, he just waited for an answer silently.

"No", he finally said, looking down. "I don't."

Either Zuko knew he was lying, or he believed him. Either way, he took is as a sufficent answer and nodded.

* * *

i'm baaaaaaack.

the day i finish a more than one-chapter zutara fic will be...  
no time soon xD.

mmmhmm...So i decided on more Zutara drabbles. till christmas! yay!

you know, i haven't seen one full length new episode of season three. zomg.

this one wasn't too zutara-y, but whateva. :P

high schools fun, btw.

reviews! i missed the reviews!!

xoxo, ddk12.


	2. Fire and Ice

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

-Robert Frost, Fire and Ice.

* * *

_I should've told her._

_I should've told her it was a plan, to protect her and the others._

_But I didn't._

If he had told her, Zuko probably wouldn't be lying against the wall, with one arm horribly burned, and that terrible pain in his back. He coughed, and wasn't that surprised to see blood.

He was dying.

He groaned and closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't seen the horrified look on Katara's face when he 'attacked' her brother. And he wished he had stopped her when she screamed at him (_"Traitor!!") _and did that thing with the ice that made him want to faint.

In the distance, Zuko heard an explosion, and desperately wished he knew who was winning. He felt dizzy.

From far off, (or was it close by?) he heard running. A moment later, he heard sobbing.

"Oh, Zuko, oh, Gods, I'm so sorry.."

If he could, Zuko would laugh with joy, but because he's, like, half-dead, he just looks at her, relieved.

Silently, she dropped to her knees, and started to heal him.

"I'm not...a traitor..." He finally gasps.

Katara smashes her lips agianst his, and when she pulls back, she sobs.

"I know."

* * *

(points to top)

i looove that poem. i found it in my lit book the other day.  
come onnnn guysssss only four reviews? you guys know how i feel about reviews. :P

xoxo ddk12


	3. Life

Katara wrapped her arms around the avatar, as if she was clinging for dear life, and sobbed.

"Zuko was so brave, Katara..." Aang murmured, rubbing her back. "He sacrificed himself for the _world._" This seemed to bring little comfort to the waterbender, as she continued to weep into his shoulder.

He sighed and bit his lip, hugging her close.

"It was one life for thousands..."

"But why was it _his _life?"

* * *

angsty angsty angsttttt.

:P

haha something interesting: after the last chapter, i got some replies (not as many as i _should_ have, coughcough) one was from dragonjadefire, asking if zuko died or not. and then another was from..i can't remember..anyway, it was like, "at least he lived!" the thing is..i never considered whether zuzu lived or died. lol. so you can decide that for yourselves. ;)

crap. i'm doing that thing where i make the a/n longer than the drabble...  
mmm. one more thing! CHALLENGES! yessss, leave me a challenge! or an idea! hooray!

REVIEWWWWWWW

xoxo ddk12


	4. A Favor

"Here."

"What's this?"

Zuko shrugged. "Just open it."

Skeptically, Katara unwrapped the tiny present. Then she gasped. It was her necklace. Her _mother's _necklace- she had lost it last week when Appa had flown through a particularly bad storm- she had nearly fallen off, the necklace had. She had mourned for days, certain she'd never see it again.

Katara felt like crying. "Where did you find it?"

Zuko shrugged again. "I backtracked." He paused, then added, "Toph helped me." He glanced at her. "Be careful...I had to..re-attach the charm to the cord."

The waterbender was filled with emotions and threw her arms around him. She felt Zuko stiffen, as is he was looking around for the others. But then he relaxed and actually hugged her back.

"Thank you." She murmurmed. "This means so much to me. Thank you."

He blushed and pulled away.

"Just a favor."

* * *

aww awkward zuko.  
mmm...i'm a bit peeved right now. on my 15th birthday, we have an orchestra concert AND the end of course test for geometry...blah. (it's on dec. 13, btw )

mm..not much to say. reviewwwwww

ddk12.


	5. Crazy

The Fire Lord rolled out of bed. Something was wrong.

This was when he noticed the absence of his wife.

Minutes later, Zuko was storming down the halls of palace, waking everyone, calling Katara's name. He stopped by his son's room, only to discover he was missing also.

He should've been frantic. But honestly, he was too tired. Yawning, he walked back into the hall, and bellowed. _"Where is my family?"_

A petite servant walked by, half-asleep. She dipped her head in respect.

"My lord, I think they're outside."

Zuko groaned. It was freezing, and before dawn. Why in the world would she be out _there_?

Donning his heavy coat, he trudged outside, only to see his wife standing, holding their son's small hand, staring at the sky. Annoyed, he marched over.

"_Why_ are you out _here?_ It's_ freezing_, and it can't be good for-"

"Zuko."

"...What?"

Katara grinned and giggled.

"It's snowing."

The citizens of the Fire Nation were right. His wife_ was_ crazy.

* * *

+sigh+ i wish it snowed here.  
can't you just see Katara doing this? 

happy almost thanksgiving guys!

...review. now.

:) ddk12


	6. Staring Contest

"Staring contest!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Staring contest! First one to blink has to make dinner tonight."

"...Katara, I am not about to-"

"1, 2, 3 Go!!"

_Tick, tick, tick tick..._

Sokka looked at Aang. "What are they doing?"

The avatar shrugged. "Beats me."

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

"Your right eye looks a bit twitchy, Zuko."

"I'm fine. I don't know about you, though."

..._Smack!_

"Did he just..?"

"Careful, Baldy. Sokka looks like he might bite you if you touch him..."

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. ZUKO."

Katara pulled away from the kiss. Zuko smirked.

"No fair!"

"You blinked. I didn't."

"But you kiss-"

Katara was cut off as Sokka shoved her out of the way to attack Zuko.

* * *

teehee. yay for fluff.  
happy thanksgiving, all you americaners!

ddk12.


	7. Heat

Zuko leaned against a rock. It was a warm, sunny day in the Fire Nation, and the sun on his face felt nice.  
..It would've been perfect, had it not been for the two teenagers from the Water Tribe.

"It's so _hot._"

"I am _burning up_."

The firebender sighed, and turned to face the two. Sokka was fanning himself with a large palm frond, while Katara was freezing ice to cool down with.

Katara groaned. "How do you people _survive_ here?"

Sokka wiped the sweat from his brow and replied,

"They don't. That's why they take over the other nations."

* * *

mmm...inspired by a loverly little piece of fanart called Fire Nation Summer by the artist sora-ko.

HEEEEY. I WANT A CHALLENGE. LEAVE ME ONEEEEE

:) ddk12.


	8. Blue

The rain poured endlessly around him. _This was a bad idea. _He thought. The mask blurred his vision, but he knew she wasn't there.

He heard mud splashing, and turned to see _her, _soaked to the skin. Her hair fell loose around her. She was panting, as she looked to him. He said nothing, but Katara could tell he was thinking "_You came.."_

She swallowed. "I think...I think I know who you are."

Zuko bit his lip- not that she saw.

"But..It's hard for me to believe..I mean...You can't be.."

Slowly, he stepped foward and grasped her hand. Barely above a whisper, he asked,

"Do you trust me?"

The waterbender bit back her tears. "I...I think I do."

Zuko nodded, and softly guided her hand to back of his mask.

Katara felt the tears slip down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking, and the rain didn't help, either. Nonetheless, she yanked at the knot, and untied the mask instantly. The blue mask fell to the ground with a clatter.

She gasped.

"It _is_ you..."

"..Katara, I'm sorry.."

She shook her head.

"No, no, no!" She screamed. "After all this..After everything you've done to me..To us..." She choked on her tears.

"Do you still trust me?" He asked fiercely.

"Gods, Zuko..."

"Do you?"

"I don't know! How am I supposed to trust my enemy!?"

Zuko looked at her. His amber eyes stared right into her crystal blue ones.

"I'm not your enemy, Katara. I never will be."

She stepped towards him, shivering. Softly, she ran her hands over his face, lingering on his scar.

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed in the pouring rain.

* * *

..this. had. no. plot. whatsoever.  
challenge/prompt from avatarkiba1001. sorry i didn't use the painted lady& full moon part...I haven't seen the Painted Lady episode...and I found it hard for it to be rainning AND have a full moon In case you didn't understand it, it was katara meeting the blue spirit at night to confront his true identitiy.

...buuut, i guess its kinda romantic if you listen to all i ask of you from Phantom of the Opera while reading :)

ddk12.


	9. Killer

The two young men stood face to face, fists clenched.

Sokka took a shaky breath. "_You killed her._"

Zuko was shaking. "I didn't kill her! You know that!" Sokka bit back tears and raised his sword.

"You liar! Katara is dead _and it's your fault..!_" He took a step towards him, but Toph ran over and pulled the sword from him. "Sokka, stop!"

Zuko yelled, "I didn't kill her! Sokka, you know-!"

"Shut up! You're a killer! You've always been a killer!" Toph pulled his arm, but he yanked it away.

"My sister is _dead _because of _you_!" He bit his lip as a tear escaped and turned away.

_She's dead..._

_Katara's dead..._

Zuko screamed in anguish and ran.

Night had fallen. Blindly, Zuko ran to the small pond in front of the castle- the same one he had sat in front of with his mother years ago.

"I didn't kill her..." He whispered.

"_I didn't kill her!"_

He fell to his knees, the tears already pouring from his eyes. Silently, he pulled the necklace from his pocket.

The betrothal necklace he had slaved over. For her.

Screaming, he threw it in the pond.

_"I didn't kill Katara!!"_

Zuko watched it sink into the abyss.

"I didn't kill her_, I loved her..."_

* * *

angstttttt :(  
i listened to simple plan's 'untitled' while writing this. basically, katara died. sokka blames zuko. zuko didn't kill her, he loved her..

anyway.  
review!

ddk12.


	10. Aby

Katara wasn't sure the royal life was for her.

After all, when Zuko had left her with about seven nursemaids, she was sure one or two of them would show her were to dress and bathe, then leave.

However, the waterbender was in quite a shock when the firebender left, and one of the nursemaids locked the door. Before she could ask what they were about to do, she was shoved into the bathroom, stripped of her clothes and tossed into the tub.

Coughing, Katara hugged her arms to her chest. "Excuse me!" The maids paid no mind to her. She groaned. "This is ridiculous! I have bathed myself since I was five!"

One of the maids grabbed her hand and examined her nails. "I can tell."

Katara tried to protest, but it was a hard task as she was scrubbed and rinsed and lathered.

Then, as she was wrapped in a large towel, she almost screamed as various combs were pulled through her hair.

"Agni," one of them murmurmed, "Did she _ever_ brush it?"

Katara was about to object, but her breath was cut short as her blouse was tightened ridiculously small around her waist.

And then, _finally,_ when Katara's hair had been done up, her skirt hemmed (resulting in pricked legs), and her face painted with make-up, she was presented to Zuko.

Seeing her dismayed expression, he laughed. "You okay?"

Katara mustered a smile. _I'll guess have to get used to it. _She thought.

She sighed. _For him._

_

* * *

_:(  
well. my internet was down all yesterday ( I.HATE. COMCAST.) so drabble number two for today is coming right up :)

review!

oh. by the way, the title for this, aby, means to endure. so like, katara has to endure the royal treatment for zuko.

ddk12.


	11. Cold

A nervous waterbender paced the floor of the small cave.

"I have to go find them."

Toph shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her. She hated being cold. "I'm sure they're fine. Snoozles isn't the slowest boy out there, and Princey can always start a fire." Aang nodded. "Come sit by the fire, Katara."

Reluctantly, Katara sat down and took the cup of tea Aang offered her. Zuko and her brother had gone out for firewood and food almost four hours ago. Sine then, a blizzard had engulfed the area. And so far, neither had returned.

"I'm worried." Katara said, frowning. Toph sighed. "We _know_, Sugarqueen."

As soon as Toph had spoken, there was excitement as Sokka stumbled into the cave, shaking from cold. As Katara threw her arms around him and pulled him to the fire, she pulled the damp coat off him and replaced it with a warm blanket. Passing some tea into his hands, she desperately asked, "_Where is Zuko?"_

Sokka rubbed his arms and breathed in the hot tea. Sighing, he answered.

"I don't know."

"You don't _know_?!"

"Jeez, Katara! It's a frickin' blizzard out there! How am I supposed to keep up with him? And shouldn't you be happy that I'm, I dunno, _alive?"_

"Oh, Sokka..."

The night went on. Zuko didn't return. Sokka went to sleep, as did Toph. Eventually, Aang dozed off. But Katara stayed up to wait for the firebender.

And finally, _finally,_ Zuko stumbled into the room, coughing and shivering.

Katara did nothing but stare at him. Then, joyfully, she threw her arms around him and kissed him right on the lips. Pulling back, she felt relief and worry wash over her.

She had never known a firebender to be so _cold._

_

* * *

_mehhh.  
well, as you read the last chapter, you know why this is the second chapter uploaded today...

anyway.  
ideas? anyone? CHALLENGES...

lol. review!

ddk12.


	12. Umbrella

There was a crack of thunder, a gust of wind, and then the rain began to fall.

The firebender threw his hands up in frusturation. "Great."

Zuko hated rain. It doused fire, it was cold, it was slippery...And just...wet.

Glancing up to the sky, he began his trudge back to the camp. He and Katara had gotten into a fight -again- and he had stomped off in one direction- the waterbender in the other- and gone to firebend.

And now, Zuko wasn't exactly sure which way he should go to get back.

Hmmph. Maybe he should be a bit more observant whilst angrily stomping off.

As he stood looking at the ground mulling over all this, he was surprised when the rain stopped- around him, at least.

He looked up to see Katara, holding an umbrella over him.

"...Hey."

Zuko looked at her. "Uh...Hey.."

She stepped closer so the umbrella covered both of them. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today."

He nodded, took the umbrella and walked off. "Apology accepted."

Katara frowned. Quickly, she gathered water and splashed it on his backside, making him cringe.

He spun around and glared at her.

"Katara!"

She smirked. "What? You're supposed to apologize too!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, turned back around and continued to walk.

"Hey...And give me my umbrella back!"

* * *

...i am not about to quote the rihanna song. :P

reviewwwwwwwww

:) ddk12.


	13. Cute

"Zuko!"

There was a loud sigh from the firebender.

"Whaaaat?"

The waterbender looked furious.

"Next time you and Sokka get into an argument, _do not- _I repeat- _DO NOT _SET. MY. BROTHER. ON. _FIRE_."

He blinked innocently.

"Hey Katara?"

She growled.

"What, you egotistical maniac?"

Quickly, he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"You're cute when you're angry."

* * *

:P

review.

ddk12.


	14. Love Letters, part one

Dear Zuko,

First of all, forgive me if my handwriting is messy. We're on Appa right now, and it's hard to be completely still.

Anyway.

We are on our way to a small fishing village right now, where we've heard that an old master firebender lives. The problem is, we don't know if he's a) still alive, b) kind to non-firebenders, or c) both.

What else...

Well, I think about you alot.  
Oh, by the way. have you seen my necklace? I can't find it, and I'm pretty sure I last remember seeing at the last skirmish with Azula...

Love,  
Katara.

* * *

Katara- 

It's too bad that you're having such trouble finding a teacher...  
Don't worry about the handwriting. I could care less.  
No, I haven't seen your necklace. Check that bag you always carry- things seem to end up there alot.

Sincerely,  
Zuko.

P.S.  
I think about you too.

* * *

don't you just love Zuko's letter:) 

i think i'll write more of these...which is why this is 'love letters, part one'

review!

ddk12


	15. Love Letters, part two

Dear Zuko,

Well, we reached the village. The firebender I told you about in the last letter_ does_ live here. The problem is, he's a hermit and hasn't spoken to others in about ten years. Apparently, he freaks out if he sees more than two people at a time, so right now, Sokka and I are having lunch, while Aang and Toph have gone off to find him.

How are you?

Oh, I found my necklace. It_ was_ in my bag, haha...

I don't know about you, Zuko, but I keep every letter you've sent me. Not where the others can see them, of course, but safely folded in the bottom of my bag.

Take care. I hope we'll see each other soon.

Love,  
Katara

* * *

Katara,

You have to be careful with firebenders. If that kid annoys him to much...well, it may not be pretty.

I told you the dumb neckalce would be there. I swear, you are so scatter-brained...

Why do you hide the letters? I'm sure your brother would _love_ to see them.  
I'm kidding.

Me, well, I have to burn the letters to make sure no one finds out about 'us'.

Be safe, Katara.

-Zuko.

P.S  
I'm just kidding about burning the letters. I keep them locked in a chest in my room.

* * *

silly boy zuko :P

review guys. :)  
...only 24 drabbles left :O !!

ddk12


	16. Love Letters, part three

Dear Zuko,

The hermit finally came out of his hut and agreed-without speaking- to teach Aang some firebending. He's a quick learner.

...You know, Zuko, I probably shouldn't say this, but...I have this bad feeling...

It's hard to explain. But once Aang started firebending..I felt...I don't know...anxious.

I think something big is about to happen...You know, with the...eclipse and all.

I know this letter is a bit odd, so I apologize. It's just one of those days...

Anyway.

...I guess that's all.  
Take care.

Love,  
Katara.

P.S  
My necklace is NOT stupid! It is a treasured family heirloom that originally belonged to my grandmother!

P.P.S  
I love you.

* * *

Katara,

You over-analize way too much.

...But I do know what you're talking about.  
And of course something big is going to happen. I swear, you're the dense-est girl I know...I mean, it could be the end...of this war.

Be careful, Katara. I worry about you...

-Zuko.

P.S  
Calm down. It's just a necklace... :P

P.P.S  
I love you too.

* * *

so as they confessed their love for another, the love letters drabbles come to an end.  
...can't you just see Zuko adding a smiley face in his letter ?

lol  
reviewwwwwwwww

ddk12.


	17. Stay

Katara loved to travel.

When she was on Appa with Aang and the others, nothing gave her quite the exhilaration as seeing the world pass beneath her. Even when the war was over, she would take the others to random destinations, just to see what was out there.

Sokka worried about her. As did the others. They were afraid that nothing could get Katara to stay in one place.

Until she and Zuko were together.

And he gave her a reason to stay.

* * *

:)  
since you guys liked love letters so much...i might write more. maybe when we get closer to the end. 

review

ddk12.


	18. Mystery

"What's your favorite color?"

"...What?"

"Come on, answer!"

"Uh...red..?"

"Good. And your favorite food?"

"...Katara, what are you doing?"

"Answer! Your favorite food is?"

"...Grilled..fish?"

"Mmkay. What is your lucky number?"

"Seriously, Katara. Why are you asking this?"

"Just trying to solve the mystery."

"...Of what?"

She grinned.

"You."

* * *

fluffffff 

review!!

ddk12.


	19. Stew

Sokka peered into the black pot bubbling over the fire.

"Katara," he asked, "what_ is_ this?"

The waterbender look satisfied.

"It's a stew. I made it."

Toph smelled the air.

"...Pepper stew?"

"No! It's vegetables!"

"...Smells like pepper. Lots of it."

Aang laughed. "I'm sure it's fine. I'll try it."

Katara grinned as the airbender spooned a taste of the stew. He nodded approvingly, then his face turned bleak. Desperately, running in circles, his face turned redder and redder..

"It's-so-hot!"

Toph rescued him by throwing a canteen at his face, which the Avatar poured greedily over his mouth.

Katara was crestfallen. She sighed.

"Sorry, Aang. I'll just throw this out..."

"I'll try it."

All eyes looked at Zuko as he strode foward, and tasted Katara's deathtrap.

He smacked his lips.

Nothing.

"Not bad."

Sokka's mouth dropped open. Toph stared. Aang...was still recovering from his episode, so he just yelled out gibberish

Katara laughed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, turning him even more red than Aang was.

* * *

so (i'm from new orleans) and my friend was complaining about how her gumbo was too hot, as were these two other girls. so i tried it and i'm like, "This is delicous!" lolzzz

my birthday is in a week :D  
:P  
reviewwwwww

ddk12.


	20. Interesting

Fire flew from both hands of the two benders, until one fell. In dissapointment.

"Damnit, Aang. You're not concentrating hard enough."

"Soooorry..."

Katara sighed and leaned against a tree. This was quite interesting.

Not only because she had rarely seen firebenders and not only because it was exciting to watch Aang learn his fourth element...

But well...It _was_ a hot day...

_And_ Zuko had taken his shirt off.

* * *

hahaha hormones.

reviewwww

ddk12


	21. When Zuko told her he loved her

The first time he told her, she had paled, called him a stupid liar, and run off.

The second time, she had pushed him off the bridge they were standing on -which made him get all wet, by the way- said he was a bubblering idiot, and stomped off.

The third time, she was quiet for a while, then asked, "Really?" and when he responded yes, she punched him and called him an ass.  
(And ran off.)

But the fourth time he told her he loved her, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Then she pulled back and told him the same.

* * *

...if you didn't understand this one, read the title, then the drabble :)  
i'm tireeddddd

review!

ddk12


	22. Smell

"...Aww, thanks."

"You sound dissapointed."

"No, no, I'm not. It's just..."

"Ah, damn. What, Katara?"

"Well, it _is _my birthday..."

"And? I got you a present."

"It's soap."

"...Excuse me?"

"You gave me soap."

"...It's handcrafted from the Fire Nation. And there's shampoo, and lotion."

"I know! It's a very nice gift."

"So what's the issue?"

"Do I like...smell?"

"Ah, jeez, Katara!"

"...Do I?"

* * *

katara travels so much, i'm sure she worrys about that kind of stuff. :)  
reviewwww

ddk12.


	23. Story Time

"I want a story."

Katara sighed, and tucked her daughter back in.

"Lan, it's late."

"Please?"

Ai, who was three and supposedly asleep, popped her head up.

"Yeah! I want a story!"

The Fire Lady sighed, and sat back down.

"What kind of story?"

Lan giggled. "Tell us one about you and Daddy."

Katara paused, thinking.

"Well, years ago, your father and I traveled with Uncle Aang."

Ai wriggled impatiently. "We know."

"Anyway, one day, your father and I got into a fight."

"Why?"

"...He set Uncle Sokka on fire."

Lan's eyes grew wide. "He _did_? Why?"

"Well...Your father was a bit of a hot-head back then."

"So was Uncle Sokka okay?"

Katara laughed. "Yes. Although he was embaressed."

Lan yawned. "So what did you do to Daddy?"

"...I pushed him off a bridge."

Lan and Ai giggled.

"Allright. Bedtime."

As Katara walked out of her daughters' room, Zuko came and kissed her cheek.

"I only set him on fire because he said I was a stupid self-centered traitor."

"..I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I remeber. That was the second time you pushed me off a bridge."

* * *

a reference to the previoous drabble, chapter 21. :)  
reviewwww

seriously guys...review more. i haven't gotten alot these last few drabbles..and it kinda makes me sad...:P  
please and thank you:)

ddk12.


	24. Alliance

Katara gasped, stepped back, and covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

_"Zuko?"_ She whispered. He offered her his hand. She had left their camp to find herself a river to bathe in, when who should she run into but the firebender.

"I..." He seemed embaressed.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Just leave." She ordered. "Just leave before the others find you."

"Katara..." She was surprised. This was possibly the first time he called her by her actual name.

"I...I came to help you."

"Me?"

"You...The Avatar."

The waterbender glared at him. "His name is _Aang."_

Zuko shrugged.

Katara clenched her fists.

"_Leave. _You're lucky I don't run and tell the others about you."

"I _can't _go back."

"Excuse me?"

He looked down. "I _escaped._ I tried to take my uncle with me, but-" His voice hitched and he turned away.

"If I go back, they'll kill me."

"...Well, that was _your_ mistake." With that, she turned on her heel, and began to walk away. Suddenly, his voice, cold and crisp, cut through the night air.

"I thought you'd_ never_ turn your back on someone who needs you."

Katara spun around.

"Who told you that?"

Zuko just shook his head.

"You can trust me, Katara."

"Zuko..."

"Aang need a firebending teacher, right?"

Slowly, she walked towards him. As their eyes met, she murmurmed,

"What am I doing? You're our enemy..."

"No. I'm not. I...I swear.."

Katara took his hand and hid a tiny smile.

"When Sokka starts to scream and faint, just don't do anything."

* * *

slight reference to the painted lady (the part about katar not turning her back.)  
ahh, amaurea3000, what _was _your challenge? I feel bad I lost track of it...sorrrrrry!

i didn't really like this one...oh well.  
review anyways  
(my birthday is in three days :D )

ddk12.


	25. Cope

There was a sneeze, a sniffle, and then a protest from a frowning Zuko.

"I'm not sick."

Katara smiled, and stirred the soup she had made.

"Unfortunately, Zuko, you are."

"Firebenders don't get sick."

She giggled. "You seem to be a pretty sufficent counter-example."

Zuko unhappily leaned against Appa and pulled the blanket closer around him. He was about to protest some more, but was cut off as Katara spooned some broth into his mouth. As he swallowed in surprise, she laughed.

"You sure do get moody when you're sick, huh?"

Zuko sighed. He hated being sick. And he hated being cold.

But, well...because Katara _was_ being sonice to him and the soup she made _was_ pretty good...

Maybe he could learn to cope.

* * *

:)  
I'm tiiiired. EOCT's are lammeeeee 

review!

ddk12.

...arrrrggg  
stupid upload documents always fails on me xP  
Sorry this is ad ay late :P


	26. Never Forget

"Oh, Katara.." Aang murmurmed, kissing his wife, "she's _beautiful." _The waterbender, exhausted from childbirth, could only nod happily.

He trailed his fingers along the sleeping baby's face. "What should we name her?"

At that moment, the newborn opened her eyes in wonder, and blinked. She had beautiful hazel eyes.

"How about Lian?"

_Lian, _Katara thought, _it means daughter of the sun..._

A story floated in Katara's mind. In it, was herself, the war, and a certain firebender.

_He laughed as she stumbled, but surprised her by pulling her up._

_"So," she asked, "You're on our side now?"_

_He smiled; an actual smile. "Yes." _

_It was a simple answer, but it was everything.  
--  
"Zuko?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_She touched his hand, running her smooth fingers over his calloulsed palm. "Do you love me?"_

_He tilted her chin up to meet his, and he kissed her soflty._

_"Yes."_

_A simple answer, but it was everything.  
--  
Tears blurred the waterbender's vison. She knew he was dying._

_"Zuko-"_

_"Shh.."_

_Katara bit her lip as the tears spilled over._

_With pain, he sat up, and kissed her._

_"Promise me," he choked out, "That you'll find...another to love."_

_"I can't." She sobbed._

_"Katara," he murmurmed, "I want you to be happy."_

_"I'm not happy unless I'm with you."_

_"Please, Katara." He smiled sadly. "Be happy. And...Never forget me. Do you promise?"_

_She sobbed and threw her arms around him._

_"Yes."_

_Three letters, and they meant** everything**.  
--  
_"Katara?" Aang asked gently, seeing the starry expression in Katara's eyes.

"Oh..Yes?"

He laughed. "Our _daughter. _Do you like the name Lian?"

She smiled. _"Never forget me."_

"It's a wonderful name."

* * *

challenge from amaurea3000. i hope this was okay :P  
my birthdays tomorrow.  
reviewwwww

ddk12.


	27. This is how they Flirt

She expertly bended the water in the cup he was drinking, making it splash in Zuko's face.

He frowned, then quickly set the patch of grass she was sitting next to on fire.

Katara yelped, and put it out, glaring at him.

He glared back.

"Hot head."

"Witch."

They stared right at each other, showing obvious displeasure.

This continued until they simultaneously broke out in laughter.

* * *

sorry this is a day late. we had an orchestra concert the other night, and i had to finish my lit project...

anywayyyy. another one coming up next :)

review!

ddk12.


	28. Poems

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

The waterbender blushed. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But go ahead."

She smiled shyly. "You know what I would really like?"

He smirked. "What?"

"If you'd write me..a poem."

"Oh. come _on,_ Katara. You're so weird, I swear..."

She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You're so mean."

"But you don't care."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

So, naturally, the waterbender was surprised when she found a folded letter by her bag that night:

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You wanted this,  
I wrote a poem for you._

_-Zuko._

Of course, Katara felt obliged to return the favor.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
All I have to say is,  
Thank you :)_

_-Katara._

_

* * *

_and you KNOW katara would put that smiley in.

weeeee.today me and my friends went out to celbrate my b-day. we saw I am Legend with Will Smith. It was soooo good. :P

review pleaseeeeee.

ddk12.


	29. Ice Skating

"Ack!"

The firebender looked miserable as Katara pulled him up. On the ice, she was graceful and elegant, he was quick and clumsy.

"I'm not having fun."

"Oh, Zuko, you're just saying that because you can't ice skate."

"Exactly."

She laughed and grasped his hands. "Just be slow. One foot, then the other... Glide!"

At this, she pushed him forward, causing him to topple over.

"Katara!"

"Sorry!"

He frowned. "It's freezing out here."

"Well, it _is_ the South Pole. And besides, you _are_ sitting on the ice..."

The firebender looked completely pissed off and Katara giggled and offered her hand. Suddenly, an evil grin spread across his face.

As revenge, Zuko decided to pull her down too. Afterall, why should he have to suffer alone?

* * *

this one was a challenge from a while ago...lol. sorry its short.

reviewww!

ddk12.


	30. Cry

Katar fell to her knees, chin quivering.

"Oh, Zuko...I'm so sorry.." She averted her eyes from him as she started to heal his wounds. Glancing down, Zuko groaned at his bloody lacerations caused by Azula.

"Katara."

She whimpered and turned away quickly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry.." She murmurmed as she washed away the blood from a stab on his arm. "If I hadn't yelled at you..You wouldn't have gone out..."

He sighed.

"Katara."

"Yes?"

He leaned foward, despite the sharp pains in his stomach. Softly, he kissed her.

"It's not your fault...So..stop crying."

She looked at him, the tears still gathering in her blue eyes.

He half-smiled. "Please?"

* * *

mehhh. sweetness?

review :)

ddk12.


	31. Brothers

Zuko sighed and poked the remaining embers of their campfire. He was startled by the voice of the other teenager.

"I saw you today, flame-boy."

The firebender sat back and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You were _looking _at my_ sister."_

"Well, peasant, seeing how she's by us every day, it's kind of a common fact that I'd see her.."

"That is not what I'm talking about, idiot."

Zuko smirked.

Sokka glared at him.

"If you ever _touch_ or_ look_ at Katara, I will personally dismember you."

With one last glare, he added,

"Slowly."

And as he drifted off to sleep, Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of what Sokka would do to him if he _really_ knew what he and Katara had done...

* * *

hahaha/

guysssss. come on, and review. please? like, it seriously makes me so happy. and really, how long does it take to click the little button down there:)

ddk12.


	32. Love

Iroh frowned slightly as he watched his nephew and Katara. He handed a cup of tea to Toph.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "I worry about those two."

Toph sat next to the old man. "Why?"

"We're in a war, and they're in love. Love does many strange things to people..."

"Like what?"

He smiled at her. "It's hard to explain..."

The earthbender glanced at him. "I thought love conquered all."

"It does, in most cases. Or, it should, at least."

Toph shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Iroh laughed. "Don't worry, my dear. You will."

"Sure, Iroh. Whatever you say."

* * *

mehhhh i'm tired.  
review

ddk12.


	33. Sleep is Good

"Toph?"

There was a groan from the earthbender.

"Toph, are you awake?"

A sigh. "I am now..."

"Sorry.."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I need advice."

Another groan.

"What, Katara, what is _possibly_ so important, that you need to wake me up in the _middle of the night_ to tell me about it?"

"I...I like this boy.."

"Zuko. I know."

Katara blushed instantly. "What!? I never said it was him...!"

"It _is _him though, right?"

"...How did you know?"

Toph sighed. "Your voice squeaks when you talk to him. And your heart gets faster."

"Oh, jeez. Does he know?"

"No. And for your sake, neither do your brother or Baldy."

"Well, what do I do?"

"About. What."

"Zuko."

"I dunno! Kiss him. Yes. Do that. Kiss him tomorrow. I'm _sure_ it'll work." She rolled her eyes.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I swear, Katara. If you do not leave me alone, I will put you in a hole. Right now. Go. To. Sleep."

* * *

mm..toph getting annoyed at kataras antics. classiccccc.  
kay, so does anyone have any ideas? cuz i kinda have no idea how these drabbles will end...uh oh...

reviewwwww

ddk12.


	34. Never Leave

A storm raged. Sokka desperatley tried to navigate Appa through the driving rain, whilst still keeping one arm looped through Toph's.

"Sokka!" Katara called over the violent wind, "We have to land!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

And then there was a horrible crack of thunder, and a scream.

Appa bucked, and the firebender, fell.

Katara screamed as Zuko fell from view, then dissapeared into the lake they were over. She screamed his name and almost fell over herself until Aang pulled her away.

"_Sokka!" _She yelled. _"Fly lower!!"_

Reluctantly, he carefully steered the bison near the water's surface. He expected his sister to scan the waters for the prince.

Instead, she jumped in.

"KATARA!" He tried to look over his shoulder while piloting.

Zuko faintly heard the screams of the waterbender as he felt a tremendous force blow his back, sending pain throughout his body. The water overtook him, and he choked as the ice cold lake surronded him.

And then, she was there, screaming and crying, and still kicking the water so they could both stay afloat.

He looked at her, to weak to say anything.

"Don't worry, Zuko" she murmured, "I'll never leave you..."

* * *

mehhh. next chapter, probably a follow-up to this. :)

reviewwwwww

ddk12


	35. Never Leave, part two

_It's cold.. _Zuko thought. _Why is it so cold?_

He heard a voice.

"You scared me to death, Zuko."

Zuko sat up and looked at Katara. It was late; the others were asleep. Obviously, she had been up all night watching him.

"For future reference, always sit in the center of Appa's sadle during a storm." For a brief moment, the waterbender looked as though she might cry,

"Katara, you worry too much."

She sighed and pushed his shoulder. "I thought I-we were going to lose you."

He smirked.

"Aw, you know I'll never leave you."

* * *

sequels are funs  
so i changed the title. lolz. know it's 'UNTIL' rather than 'BEFORE" :)

review!

ddk12.


	36. Opposites Attract

Katara stood straighter as she heard Zuko approach. Tonight, she was determined to tell the firebender that they could not keep meeting.

But then...He walked over, and without a word, he kissed her. And it wasn't Katara's fault she kissed him back! He was just so...forceful.

_Wait. Crap. I'm not supposed to see him anymore..._

"Zuko."

He brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Hmm?"

"We can't...We can't keep meeting..like this."

"Like what?" He smirked. Stupid boy.

"Secretly."

He frowned, tilting his head foward so it touched hers.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "We're too different."

Zuko sucked in his breath.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Why?"

He laughed. "It may not seem like it, but we are similar in many ways."

She rolled her eyes. "Name one."

"Our families are important to us." For a brief moment, Katara thought of their mothers.

"As is the case with almost every other human being."

He laughed, despite Katara's displeasure.

"Katara, you know you can't get rid of me."

"I can too. I could leave you right now."

He kissed her again, sending that spark through her.

"I'd come back to you. And you would come back to me."

"I would not."

He smiled. "Opposites attract, Katara."

* * *

:) review

ddk12


	37. Look After You

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Toph?"

Cautiously, she stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry about...Suki."

He didn't look at her. "Yeah," he murmurmed, "me too."

Toph bit her lip and walked over to him. What was she supposed to say? They had found out from Zuko that the Kyoshi warriors were murdered by Azula.

Suki was dead.

The earthbender looked at him. "I know you...loved her..."

He turned and silently pulled her into an embrace, startling her. Since when did her hug her?

"I didn't love her..." He corrected. "But I cared about her. And the fact that I couldn't protect her...It kills me."

Toph wrapped her arms around him. "You can't...blame yourself."

"I do anyway."

Sokka hugged the small girl closer. "Listen, Toph..."

"Hmm?"

He let out a shaky breath. "I'm always going to protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you...I-I promise."

Normally, she would've objected to this - afterall, she could take care of herself. But somehow, it was if Sokka needed the reassurance of this, so she accepted it.

Besides, just for once, it was nice not having to worry about protecting herself.

* * *

mmmm...a little tokka before we finish :)

R-E-V-I-E-W

ddk12


	38. Love Letters, the sequel

"Zuko?"

The firebender looked at his wife, who was smiling, in an odd way.

"...Yes?"

"What are these?"

He took the papers Katara was holding. They were folded, torn, and slightly waterstained, but still in a good condition. They all began "_Dear Zuko..._" He read them, then looked up at her.

"What?"

She sat down beside him.

"Those are the letters I wrote you."

"..Yes. And?"

"You kept them?All this time?"

He felt his cheeks color.

She giggled. "Why did you hang on to them?"

He shrugged. "If it weren't for those letters, we wouldn't be together now."

Katara threw her arms around him.

"You are too sweet for your own good, you know that?"

He smirked. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

merry christmas. :)  
one more!  
oh, someone reviewed and asked if i had gotten my idea for the last drabble from a book (twilight, eclispe,it was one of those books about vampires. lol) anyway, just to clear it up, I did not get the idea, seeing as I never read any of the books. :P

reveiw!  
ddk12.


	39. All Good Things Come to an End

The war was over.

He was happy...sort of.

But all he could think about was her.

Iroh was Fire Lord, despite his age. Azula had died on the day of the eclipse, though Mai still hung around the palace to see Zuko, and Ty Lee hung around to see Mai. After the war, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph had gone home. Or, the three of them did, Aang still traveled from one place to another, usually staying at the South Pole.

Zuko hadn't changed much. He was still quiet, moody, and hot-headed.

And one day, Iroh, who until then had seemed to have no idea on how Zuko was feeling, told him-

"If you miss her so much, go and get her."

Of course, Zuko acted as if he had no clue to what Iroh was speaking of, and ignored it.

But he didn't forget it.

And he didn't want to admit it, but Katara haunted him. He dreamt about her, day and night. Everything reminded him of her. The way the rain fell. The smell of brewed tea. The faint outline of his scar...

Although he hated to admit it, he loved her.

He loved her, and would probably never see her again.

--  
So, he was just about shocked senseless when Katara, _his _Katara, showed up at his door.

When he met her, she was sitting there, waiting for him. Their eyes met.

And before he could saay anything, she leapt up and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you so much."

"Katara..."

"Zuko." For a moment, she didn't say anything, the waterbender just stood there, memorizing the moment.

She pulled back, gazing at him.

"You know how when you go to sleep at night, there's that one person you always think about? And no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you _don't_ think about them during the day, you _always_ wonder what they're doing when you're ready to sleep?"

He nodded slowly, understanding exactly what she was saying.

"It was you, Zuko. It's always you."

And then, he kissed her.

"Never leave me, Katara."

"Never."

Then she laughed, and Zuko was truly happy.

* * *

yaaaaaaaay :D  
i like this one...i'm sad it's over!  
raise your hand if you can relate to what katara was saying. i can...but not recently. right now, i'm a single smoothie. :)

so...tell me what was y'alls favorite. i like this one, fire and ice, and the love letters.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW

ddk12. :)


End file.
